The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by jimgreer, with its own wiki-page maintained by Slip. The Giant Shoe also rarely has a mod about. Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in url after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. TGS Laws Epic War This game is hated by many, especially Slip as he feels that since the first one it became extremely pointless and repetitive. Mentioning this game may result in being verbally abused. Trolling Not allowed. Trollers may also recieve verbal abuse among other things. Slip is regarded as the anti-troll. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. PayBack Nikki, I Hate Stacy, etc These sort of page links are deemed illegal inTGS as they're fake and extremely pointless. Homophobes/People that hate homosexuals You are the worst kind of people alive, get out of our chat room before I want you dead. Current Notable TGSers Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) Slipknotfan13 Lives in England, usually referred to as Slip. Slip is one of the longest standing TGSers, due to the excessive amounts of time he spends on the computer. Fancies himself a comedian or musician. He's witty, romantic, intelligent and very confusing. *Sometimes thought of to be an AI Bot. *Enjoys writing his own information. DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he plays games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. Okok715 Only our Mother's know where he is. He's much loved, though sometimes pretentious and is aware that people hate him. Gothic_Emo Lives in Hell and usually comes across as an angsty little boy. Iotaatoi Everyone's bestfriend, though he's not online as much as he used to be. 4sostrander He has no fear in being open about his identity and homosexuality online. *Unfortunately fits the description of a stereotypical nerd. Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialise with him are weird. *Obsessed with Sigmund Freud. Scotty123456789 Claims to be helpful with everything, though he is completely useless. Regular Trolls Message from Slip: "Dear troll, it's 4am, I don't intend to go to bed for another 6 hours, I'm eating crisps and I never give up on an argument, do you think it's worth YOUR effort?" I_Hate_Emo_Kids - RIP Spams the chat room. Hates almost everything, he's TGS' Hitler. We don't want him to rest in peace, we're glad his account is dead, we just wanted to seem kind. Oantmeal Apparently curb stomps all nerds. He's also a supercilious bigot. Jeebuscaleebus Doesn't realise he's a troll. Hankyho Besides being a troll, he's also immature and enjoys not knowing what things are/mean. He also believes sex is everything and uses "virgin" as an insult. Kankie This self acclaimed loner, enjoys calling people racists when they do nothing *Has a grudge against Slip. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners